The art of containers is very crowded, and many attempts have been made to provide an inexpensively manufactured container which will fulfill several criteria. For example, when a container and closure are used for a material which is to be consumed, it is necessary to provide clear tamper-evident features. At the same time, these features must be easily incorporated into the structure of the container concept to reduce manufacturing costs and facilitate use by the consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,076 (Boik) teaches a container having a tamper-indicating mechanism attached to the closure. When the cap is moved, a tamper band is automatically separated from the cap to provide evidence that the cap has been previously opened.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,630 (Yealy); 3,135,441 (Wise et al.); and 2,383,274 (Punte) show various containers wherein a disc-like seal may be pulled away by grasping a tab to open the container.